weird_racesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooler
Cooler made his debut in batmobile's streak, where he lost. Cooler then alligned himself with blue rock. However, Samoa joe ordered them to face each other, after Cooler got the win, Blue Rock attacked him, turning heel. However, After cooler was fired, suspended, and indefinitely suspended, Blue rock reunited with him and helped take out samoa joe, and get him fired. Joe was replaced by AJ Styles as GM, Turning Blue Rock Back To A Face In The Process. On October 17, Track Manga returned and assaulted cooler and blue rock and revealed that they were responsible for injuring track manga, turning heel in the process and alligning with Chevy Nomad. Cooler And Blue Rock Were Due To Face Chevy Nomad And Track Manga on October 20. However, Blue Rock Twisted His Wheel Again, and will be out of action for 3-4 months, putting their rivalry on hold in the process. In Turn, Chevy Nomad announced he would undergo surgery and will be out of action for 3-5 months. Cooler then won the x-division championship from super volt, winning his first championship in weird races. Blue Rock Later Returned to tease retirement until being attacked by tongue twister. Cooler And Blue Rock Defeated Batmobile And BIg Batmobile to get a tag team title match against Driftsta And Cool Car On Veteran's Day. (Though They will now face Rodger Dodger And White Rodger Dodger For The Titles) Cooler Lost To Dune Daddy On October 30. On November 1, Cooler lost the x-division championship to Track Manga, ending his reign at 13 days. However, Cooler teamed up with blue rock later that day and defeated track manga and chevy nomad to give cooler his rematch against track manga for the x-division championship on November 2, the final day before going away for the day on November 3. On That Day, Cooler Lost To Track Manga following interference from the debuting Gordon. Cooler and blue rock won the tag team championship by defeating rodger dodger and white rodger dodger. Cooler And Blue Rock Retained Their tag team titles against Super Volt And Escort Rally On December 7. On December 10, Cooler and his team defeated team spider man. Later that day, cooler teamed up with Blue Rock to lose to White And White Moose. On December 11, Cooler and blue rock sended rude messages to The Newcomers, Green Lemon And Airtone and assaulted them off camera, thus turning them heel in the process for the first time in his career. At Christmas 2019, Cooler and blue rock lost their tag team titles to Super Volt And Escort Rally. Later that day, they lost to Spongebob And Patrick. They would regain the tag team titles at Over The Top Rope 2020. On February 7, 2020, Cooler And Blue Rock Came out to confront blue chicago and asked him to join their team. After Blue Chicago Refused, Cooler and blue rock attacked him, Turning Cooler And Blue Rock back into fan favorites in the process. Cooler Then Defeated Blue Chicago And Gray Bus, Respectively. Category:Weird Races Category:X-Division Champions